The White Dragon
by Jonouchi Katsuya
Summary: Kaiba was going to add the wealth of the Jounouchi Kingdom to his holds. But when that didn't quite pan out, he ended up with Prince Jounouchi himself, who might end up being worth much more... AU-Puppyshipping-Princes-Dragons-Pirates -Hiatus-


**A/N: This is not meant in any way to be historically accurate. This purely for fun. It is a Fantasy/Adventure story made for fangirls. **

Sounds, sounds. His head was throbbing. Joseph woke up after he was knocked out by, over the head... with? Whatever... He sees feet. He tried to get up but can't. His hands are tied. His scalp felt irritated with dried on mud and god knows what else. Joe started to grumble in discomfort, "W-Where am I?" He is finally able to see... boots, boots- he looked up and sees some really ugly blokes.

The evil creatures had swarmed in a captured him when he was trying to defend his kingdom. But... how? He couldn't remember. Last thing he remembered was riding on his horse, Chester.

Joseph thought for a while as to how he could get up when his hands and feet are tied up. Nobody knew he was even awake yet. As stupid as the first idea that popped into his head was, he still did it. Joseph rolled onto his back and flipped on to his feet. The pirates noticed this particularly ugly pirate simply walked over, "Hello sweet prince," he said then swept his leg under him causing Joe to fall down hard on the deck. "It seems our special guest has woken up from his beauty sleep! Go get the Captain, Thomas!" the ugly pirate yelled.

Captain Kaiba. What a man. He was decked out in the finest clothes. Didn't look like he belonged at sea at all. But then one remember that he probably just stole it all and it all makes sense again. His eyes bluer than the seas he sailed. His hair, perfectly quaffed. He looked very clean. Capatain Kaiba walked so gracefully in a heeled boot up to Joseph. He struggling to get back up even though he was tied up. "Pathetic." Captain Kaiba walked by and gave Joe a good kick.

"What should we do with him now?" asked Tom.

"Leave him there like the dog he is till he is willing to play nice," Kaiba turned and walked back up to the upper deck

"Why don't you bring the prince down to our level?" ordered Captain Kaiba nonchalantly from the upper deck.

Joseph next felt the sharp pain of a hard object slamming into the top of his head. A bright light was quick to follow, like thunder would follow lightning. After three more of the strikes he found himself wishing he could hurry up and fall unconscious. Unfortunately, he had inherited a thick skull from somebody.

Joe spent his first night in the same spot. The waves coming ever so slightly on to the deck. The boat's rocking was making him sick. He threw up at some point, the first time in three years. Big waves came to add to his torment, replacing the foul vomit with soaking wet clothing. Joe started to shiver uncontrollably. Just when he thought he couldn't take anymore, the waves settled and Captain Kaiba brought Joe inside.

"C-Can you-u u-u-untie m-m-me?"Joe asked. His shivering body over road his need to be manly for a moment. But no more.

Kaiba shrugged. "Well I guess since the only place you have to go is overboard." Kaiba cut off Joseph's restraints. Joe punched Kaiba in the face.

Kaiba wiped the blood from his face. "I'd say I should get you back for that one." He licked his lips. "But then again, I already have." Joe went to punch Kaiba again but Kaiba caught his fist and "Let's not."

"You've taken everything for me, I'm not satisfied with a thimble of blood!" Joe snapped, ripping his fist from Kaiba's grasp. Joseph's blood warmed his shivering body.

"It would be more apt to say that I've taken you from everything, and I rather think everything will be happy with you gone." Kaiba said matter-of-factly. "I know I will be, unfortunately I need you for the time being."

"You think my father isn't sending out battalions of soldiers in every direction, as we speak, to track me down?" Joe spat, hands clenched. "Let me go now and maybe your death will be painless. Everyone's looking for me, you must-"

"It's not the looking I need concern myself with. It's the finding. And I assure you, you won't be found." Kaiba folded his arms. "Not until I get what I want."

"I don't swing that way." Joe growled.

"Amusing. How long did it take you to come up with that one?" Kaiba scoffed. "It's only your figurative booty that I'm after."

"You already got all of it." Joe insisted.

"Don't insult me. Your vaults were pathetically stocked, don't expect me to believe that's all you have." Kaiba sat down in his desk chair. "So tell me. Where does King Jounouchi really keep his riches?"

"Why don't you ask him?" Joe replied haughtily. "Is this your first time pirating or something?"

"I am an exceptional pirate, and being in that I've moved up to kidnapping, it might be wise to watch your tongue, young prince. Now, am I going to have to drag it out of you?"

"What you see is what you get. Those were the vaults. If you don't like what we have to offer, go shop somewhere else." Joe said sarcastically, going up to lean against the wall.

"I couldn't support a family on what I found in there." He reached for a green bottle on his desk, popping a cork from the mouth. "I'm not going to argue with you, princess. Either I get the true location of your kingdom's riches or you're in for a long boat ride."

Jou sunk down to the floor. How could this be? His family seemed to be doing well. Serenity was about to be married off to another prince; as she should be at her age. His parents were fighting, but don't they always? They just got new horses. Nothing seemed wrong. How could... How could there be nothing?

Kaiba took a large swig from his bottle and put his feet on his desk. Joe looked up from his misery. His throat was dry. "Can I have a lick of that?"

Kaiba raised an eyebrow. "Oh this?" he pointed at his bottle."I suppose it might make you talk, but... I would rather watch you suffer over there."

"I can't tell you what I don't know." Joe said bitterly. "My father never told me about any secret vaults. Sorry." He added as a sarcastic afterthought.

"Oh don't apologize to me. I'm thrilled to hear you say that. Watching Jesse go to work on a royal brat like you is gonna be the most entertaining thing I've seen in a long time."

King Jounouchi was pacing around yelling at his subjects. "How could you let him leave the castle without proper protection?"

"But sir, he was right in saying...-"

"Are you arguing with me sonny boy?" King Jounouchi raised his voice. "You know what happened to the last underling who argued with me?"

"No-no sir! I would never question-"

"Good. Now I want you on the ship to find him and don't come back till ya do!" King Jounouchi threw his rum bottle at him.

In another room, Serenity brushed her long hair in silence; gazing longingly out the window. She didn't even want to entertain the thought of getting married without her brother there.

Her mother walked in to the room. "Dear, the seamstress is here. You don't want to keep her waiting."

Serenity turned her head a little in defiance. "I don't want to get married mother. Not without Joseph there."

"Don't worry sweetheart. You know how your brother is. Gone one day, back the next. He's never gone long. You shouldn't worry yourself too much."

"But I must mother. This isn't the same. He was taken this time. Who knows when he will return or-or" Serenity started to choke up. Her mother tapped her shoulder in sympathy. Serenity then turned around and began to sob on her mother's shoulder. "Oh mother, please tell me he will return in time."

"He will. He will. He has always pulled through for you in the past. Now," the queen pushed Serenity back gently to see her face. "You should tidy up your face and come down so the seamstress can work on your dress."

Serenity sniffled, "Ok. I will be down in a few minutes."

**A/N: The explanation for Jounouchi and Kaiba's roles in this story lies in their Kanji. ;)**

**I would like to thank my beta the7joker7~ he is just fantastic. **


End file.
